A Shark And A Human
by KainTheVampire
Summary: Um.. I'm not good at summaries D: But it's about the shark Squalo that can transform into a human and takes job as a bodyguard to avenge sharks by killing humans
1. Chapter 1

Well a random idea I came up with a few days ago when I was about to die of boredom though the last part weren't part of my original idea I came up with it when I was about to upload it but I was watching The Little Mermaid and figured out that I wanted to do a story about a shark (since it's Squalo and I looooooooove sharks) that transformed into a human XD

The M part will come in the next chapter that I'll probably upload in the end of the week (I can't be completely sure since one of my aunts and her husband is coming over the weekend)

Please review :D /Kain

* * *

Squalo looked at the building in front of him with a bored look, the sign with the words 'The Liger', the most popular bar in town. He sighed and walked inside, this was going to be his first day but he didn't even remember applying for this job to begin with, he hated crowds and working for trash. The rooms were empty since it was still a few hours until they opened, which he was glad for. The room looked modern but at the same time old. The furniture looked modern but were made of the kind of tree you'd except to see in an old mansion, he liked it, the wall was made of some fine old tree as well but in a lighter shade. The bar stools were covered in blood red leather and the drinks they served were written in a neat style on blackboard on the wall.  
"Who the hell are you?" he heard someone say, Squalo looked towards a door behind the bar where a man with black octopus hair stood with crossed arms. Just the sight of him almost made the shark want to puke, lightning shaped sideburns, ugly goatee, piercings, small eyes and flat lips. The ugliest crea-, human he had ever laid his eyes on.  
"I'm Superbi Squalo, I'm going to work here from today on..." he replied shortly, thinking about just tell the boss that he'd quit since he had no memory of ever hearing of this bar. He didn't like bars, he bought his alcohol at the liquor store.  
The ugly man muttered something Squalo couldn't hear but he waved with his hand and walked through the door so the shark walked in behind the bar and followed the ugly man, who hadn't introduced himself, into another room. The ugly man knocked on a door with his knuckles, it seemed like he tried to make sure to be as quiet as possible, the shark raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. Maybe the person behind this door, probably the boss, didn't like loud noises. He took another look at the ugly man, noting that he was much taller than Squalo, he frowned as hoped he wasn't some kind of pervert.  
"Come in." A low voice on the other side of the door said, he sounded a bit angry. The ugly man opened the door, showed Squalo inside and introduced him.  
The silver haired man stared at the man sitting behind the desk in front of him, forcing himself to not blush, he didn't really like men so he had no idea what was going on. But the man in front of him, who was leaning back in his chair, with his feet on the desk, looked really handsome despite the burn scars on his face. He barely had any bangs, red eyes that were glaring either at Squalo or the person him, Squalo shuddered slightly. This man was strong and merciless, there was no question about it.  
"Get out, scum!" the man said, the glare in his eyes almost made it seem like he was yelling but he wasn't. Squalo started backing towards the door since he wasn't sure if he meant him or the man who had led him there. "Not you, trash." The shark froze and then heard the door close behind him and took a look around the room while waiting for the man to talk, the room looked tidy and organized. There were some papers and a name tag 'Xanxus' and a photo that was turned down on the desk, otherwise there were nothing lying around in the office. The black haired man sat silent and glared on Squalo, making him feel rather annoyed.  
"Voooi, what the hell am I supposed to do here? I don't even remember applying for some job here"!" the shark yelled, getting tired of waiting on the boss to say anything.  
"You got hired by the old man, who apparently didn't tell you the exact details about your job. You applied for a job as a bodyguard, right?" the other man said, sounding as irritated as he looked, he got a nod as his answer. "He hired you since my adoptive brother's been murdered and now he's afraid it will happen to me as well even though he knows he has nothing to worry about. I'd really like to fire you but he was the one who hired you so I guess you could just hang around here at the bar as long as you don't bother me."  
Squalo stared at the man in front of him, this job was going to be very annoying, he sighed and crossed his arms, frowning deeply. He wasn't going to take this shit.  
"I don't like being around a bunch people, I wouldn't mind if I had to because you're in the same room but if you're not going to allow me to be close to you and force me to be among those people I won't accept it!" he glared at Xanxus, guessing that this was going to take some time since Xanxus probably were just as stubborn if not more stubborn than himself. The reaction on that statement was that Xanxus stood up and glared down at him. The shark sighed mentally, this was the second person at this place that was taller than him, and the fact that this man war really mad, taller and probably stronger was very annoying, he didn't need Squalo as a bodyguard.  
"You're refusing to follow my orders? That's something barely anyone has ever dared to do before and those who haven't survived, I don't like scum who oppose me." He snapped and the glare seemed even more filled hatred than a few seconds ago.  
"VOOOOI! I don't care, kill me or whatever you feel like but there's no way in hell I'm going to accept those rules you made up!" he yelled and hit his hand at the wall while glaring at the taller man. A long silence followed directly after, it made Squalo feel uncomfortable, he wanted an answer darn it! Suddenly he heard a roaring laughter and he looked at Xanxus who threw himself into his chair and kept laughing. The shark stood there in silence, wondering what was going on until Xanxus finally stopped laughing and looked directly at him.  
"Fine, do whatever you want, just make sure you never get in the way of my work." He said, the glare was back again, Squalo nodded and avoided staring at him while trying to figure out why Xanxus immediately started glaring after he had laughed like hell. Maybe it was his natural look and he couldn't do something about it or maybe he was just a person with aggression issues.  
"Then I'll stand guard in the hall or something." He said, holding back a grimace as he realized he'd probably have to see the guy from earlier rather often, he walked outside and suddenly heard Xanxus speak when he was about to close the door.  
"Trash, get me bottle of tequila!" Squalo froze in his step, turned around and glared at the other man.  
"VOOOOOI! That's not my job, scum!" he yelled and the grip he had at the door handle hardened.  
"I don't fucking care, get me that tequila!" the photograph on the desk was grabbed and thrown against Squalo who slammed the door and thus avoided getting hit by it. He muttered as he headed to the bar, he looked at all the different bottles and wondered where the hell the Tequila was. When he finally spotted it and had taken it, the ugly man appeared, he shuddered in disgust as he hold back the urge to kick his guts.  
"What the hell are you doing? Stealing on your first day of work?" he asked and tried to look threatening, which only made him look like a rapist or the kind of person who hit his partner just to make sure they don't dump him since they get too scared to do that.  
"It's not like that, it's fo-" he got cut off.  
"Stop making up excuses, I know very well what you're doing! But I won't let you steal from my boss! I'm going to have to do body search to make sure you haven't taken anything else and then I'm going to throw you out!"  
"But I'm not..." when he stepped closer to Squalo and grabbed a hold of his arm to take the tequila he couldn't stop himself from yelling and kicking him in the groin countless times until he fell to the floor. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN!"  
"Levi, what's going on in he-?" a man appeared in the door that led to the hall. 'He looks like a transsexual.' The shark thought as he realized that this place were filled with weirdos, but then he wasn't much better himself so he didn't really have any right to think that. Question was, if this place was filled with weirdos, what made this place so popular? "Oh my, are you the new guy I've heard about? My name is Lussuria." He said and walked over to Squalo and reached out his hand, wanting to shake them but was ignored.  
"... Yeah, but I'm not here to work at the bar." He said shortly, not wanting to introduce himself properly. "And I was just about to give this to Xanxus when this disgusting trash" he kicked on the man who apparently was called Levi again. "-tried to throw me out." Lussuria shook his head and smiled while doing some dramatic gesture with his arms as he started to explain that Levi has had a crush on the boss for years and is always trying to remove all competition.  
Squalo stood silent when he suddenly heard a loud cough and some gurgling sound, he looked down at the floor to see Levi barf, he shuddered in disgust once again.  
"Stop soiling the floor and go do something useful!" he kicked the man in the stomach and headed to Xanxus' office with quick steps, he put the bottle on the table with a loud thud. "Vooooi! Here you go, trash!" he got a glare that pretty much said that Xanxus wanted an explanation on why it took so long. "That ug- ... guy Levi interrupted me because he thought I was stealing." He muttered without saying sorry or anything. Xanxus shrugged and poured tequila into his glass, the shark turned around and left the office, feeling that he didn't want to be in there for too long in case Levi would get the wrong idea and try to kick him out again.  
Squalo sat down in an armchair in the hall, wondering what the hell to do, he already disliked his job. His 'boss' seemed angry all the time and ordered him around even though he had no right to, one of the people working at the bar wanted him to get the hell out for being in love with the boss while another of them obviously was transsexual and gay.  
"Ushishishi... You got your ass kicked by the new guy, maybe he's the competition you've been afraid would show up." A guys voice was heard saying from the bar, obviously he was talking to Levi, Squalo frowned, there was no way in hell he'd ever become someone's competition for that annoying trash.  
"Shark, come in here!" Xanxus said from inside the office, Squalo frowned in annoyance but went in there as he was told, he looked at Xanxus without saying a word. "Go home for today, I don't get attacked at the bar, it's usually when I'm outside or at the old man's headquarters for his business. Meet me here tomorrow at 7, don't be late or I'll fucking kill you." He growled, the shark nodded and left while wondering what the hell has made him even more pissed than he had seemed a little while ago, he was a strange man.  
Squalo found the back door and sneaked out that was as he heard Levi and that person he had heard earlier argue in the bar, or rather Levi was arguing and the other person were making fun of him. He sighed deeply and headed homewards, he was glad it was far away from this city, about 15 miles away. He would have to move though, if he was going to have random work hours it'd be convenient to have an apartment close by, he couldn't afford to get killed for being late.

After a few hours he reached a small beach where no one dared to go because of the shark Tiger Sharks that were swimming around in the area, he looked around to make sure no one was close by, even though he doubted that anyone would dare to but just to be completely sure, then he threw himself into the ocean. The long silver coloured hair soon disappeared just like his arms and was replaced by fins. He saw a big swarm of fish about 500 meters ahead and slowly started swimming in that direction as his stomach grumbled.  
The fact that he was a shark had to be hidden from everyone or something horrible would happen to him. That old shark hadn't been able to say exactly what before she passed away from blood loss since she had been the victim of shark fishing but he knew that he was going to get revenge on those cruel humans for killing her and all the other sharks! He was one of few who were able to it this, by infiltrating with the humans and kill them off without them even knowing it was a shark. When shark attacks occurred they always made it into a big deal and tried to get revenge just because one shark had felt hungry or threatened.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, new chapter, it was way earlier than I thought it'd be but it only shows that I have waaaaay too much free time and imagination ^^'  
Now I'm going to do my chores and then I'm going to finish the fourth chapter of my other SquXan fanfic since all the fans have been waiting for it for a rather long time ^^'

Please review \o/

* * *

Squalo sighed as he sat down in his newly bought apartment, it had been hell to look for it and since he had absolutely no idea what kind of apartment normal people would look after he had talked to Lussuria by the white little lie that he was looking for something new since he had more money now with his new job. He had simply said that is old place were a dump, with people abusing all the animals around, animals killing each other to eat, which were all true since he hadn't said his apartment. He had started looking on his second day of work and now, three weeks later he finally had an apartment that apparently was luxurious so now the only thing missing was furniture.  
He groaned, the only thing he needed was a table, chair and a bed, he wasn't going to use the apartment for anything besides eating and sleeping. But eating was going to a problem, he wanted fresh bloody fish every day but the stores didn't have bloody fishes and even if they had he'd never buy something humans had fished. Maybe there was a lake nearby so he could get the food himself, small fish were enough to eat in his human form so there shouldn't be a problem. And he even if he doesn't transform in lakes he could still breath in it without any problem so he could just swim quietly, take whatever he wanted home and eat it.

The shark arrived early to work the next day, he had slept badly on the bed he had bought so he was thinking about buying one of those waterbeds he had heard about as they might feel a bit more like his home environment. He sighed deeply as he realized the bar was locked, Levi was in charge of the keys and had refused to give him one but Squalo hadn't really cared since he usually was right on time. He was going to kick his ugly ass to get one the next time he saw him, seriously he had no interest in Xanxus even though he was handsome and actually was really interesting for a human.  
He smiled absently as he saw Xanxus' face in front of him, the rage in his eyes, he was drawn to it even though he was never ever going to do admit to anyone, not even himself. On the second day of work he had learned that Xanxus owned the daughter company, Varia, to his father's company, which he was going to use to crush the old man since he was going to give it all to a worthless brat with really lousy grades. Wanting revenge was something they had in common, and the best part was that he was completely ruthless, he didn't care about how many was affected by this revenge.  
He heard a car stop at the parking lot and he snapped out of it. He watched as the boss stepped out of the car, he looked angrier than he had in the weeks Squalo had known him, after about one week he had started looking angrier and angrier for each day that passed. When the tall man saw Squalo standing by the door he snapped completely, he took five long steps against him and shoved him into the wall with his gun against Squalo's throat.  
Sqaulo's eyes widened and his body froze, he hadn't been prepared for that at all, he had gotten used to the other man throwing stuff when something didn't go as he wanted or the food wasn't the way he wanted it and so on but this was new. The cold steel pressed against his throat made him very uncomfortable, he didn't like cold waters, objects or anything cold, tiger sharks preferred warmer waters.  
"Who the hell are you? From where are you? I've been trying to do a background check, since I don't trust my dad's judgement at all, on you since the day I met you but I couldn't fucking find a thing! Not where you lived, which schools you went to, your earlier jobs, absolutely nothing!" the scarred man yelled in rage and struggled against the urge to just fire the gun. Squalo swallowed, he knew this question was going to be asked eventually, he had prepared an answer that hopefully would pass without further questioning.  
"I was born in Italy, my parents worked at an aquarium but had to be replaced to another aquarium in America. But an accident happened, the boat sank and my parents died." Squalo said calmly, even though he didn't feel calm at all because of the damn gun. What he told was true, the tank his family had been in had been broken during the accident but the hole wasn't big enough for his parents to get out so they had died of starvation, he was really good at telling the truth while at the same time tell a complete lie. "I survived but no one cared about a little brat without parents so I had to survive by myself, without a home and family."  
Xanxus stood silent without removing the gun or moving a muscle as he listened to Squalo's story, after awhile he raised an eyebrow.  
"I heard Lussuria talking about you having an apartment." He said, his voice clearly stating that he demanded an explanation, the shark lightly shook his head in response.  
"I never said I lived in an apartment, I only explained how people and animals act where I live." He said, not explaining any further to show that he didn't want to continue the conversation which Xanxus seemed to accept since he put away the gun in his jacket and walked inside the bar, Squalo followed him inside. The silver haired man poured himself a glass of water and was then ordered into Xanxus' office.  
The dark haired man had settled down in his office chair and glared at Squalo, his glare weren't murderous anymore it was just filled with rage.  
"We're leaving the country tomorrow, I'm going to expand the company in Ottawa." Xanxus stated, the shark felt himself choke on the water he was just about swallow and started coughing. In Canada? It was winter, it was going to be very cold! He managed to cough up the water and looked up at Xanxus, asking for some days off would be pointless, that was really obvious since he had noticed that he got attacked more while he was working on the company.  
"I can't go to Canada, I don't have a passport." He replied with a faint smile, now that was a logical reason to not go to work and freeze to death.  
"Don't worry about that, I'm sure I can fix so you'll get a temporary pass by tomorrow, that's the good thing about having influence." Xanxus replied still glaring at the shark, getting slightly annoyed that Squalo tried to come up with some lame excuse to not follow him.  
"For how long are we going to be there?"  
"Two weeks." Squalo bit his lip to not yell in frustration, he nodded and then left the room in a hurry, he had to check a map of Canada and if he remembered correctly there was supposed to one in the common room. He quickly entered the room and started going through all drawers he could find, but didn't find the damn map. He had to know if there was ocean close by, if he didn't return to the ocean at least once a week he either would transform into shark on land or not be able to take his original form again. He wasn't completely sure since he had only heard rumours and he wasn't going to take any chances, in worst case he'd just have to move, it wasn't like Xanxus would look for an actual shark to kill for betraying him.  
"Squalo, what are you looking for?" he heard Lussuria's voice ask behind him, he turned to see Lussuria standing by the door. Squalo answered the question and frowned deeply, he was going to find that damn map! "Oh, Levi has it, he's planning his trip to Canada. He took two weeks off so he could be with boss." The shark groaned, he was never going to get rid of Levi as long as he worked for Xanxus, he walked out to the bar and found Levi with the map.  
"Voooooi! Give me the map and a fucking key, trash! Otherwise I'll personally get rid of the trash myself." He glared down on Levi who was sitting at one of the barstools and grabbed hold of the sword he had on his back. Levi glared up at him but gave him the map since he had gotten his ass kicked countless times in those three weeks Squalo had worked here. "Go get the key right now, fucking trash!" Levi muttered something about Squalo being a man stealer and left to go get one of the keys for him.  
The shark grabbed the map and looked for the capital of Canada, it had a river connected to the ocean but that wasn't going to be good enough, he'd be spotted and would get killed. He simply would have to go take the train to some town that was connected to the ocean while Xanxus was busy. Levi came with the key after a few minutes, now muttering that Squalo was a whore which only made him get kicked down and getting a bunch of books thrown at him.  
By the end of the day he was called into Xanxus' office again, he sighed deeply as he walked towards the office, it was probably about the damn trip to Canada.  
"Voi, what the hell do you want this time?" he asked as he slammed the door open.  
"Don't make so much damn noise, shark!" Squalo flinched as he heard the word shark but then realized it was because of his name, he shrugged. "Your temporary pass will be delivered tomorrow, I'll give it to you at the airport where you'll meet me at ten."  
"Boss, can I ride in the same plan as you?" Levi asked as he entered the office, Squalo clenched his fists in annoyance, he didn't want to be with the creepy jealous Levi for hours.  
"No way in hell, book a normal plane, the private plane is just that, private which means it's for me and my bodyguard." Xanxus gave him an unusually angry glare and the silver man realized he'd have to spend the whole trip with the raging boss who could at any moment get a rage attack and start throwing stuff, he sighed and walked hime in a gloomy mood. He was going to go to his real home, not the apartment, to eat a good big meal.

The next day they had reached Ottawa and gotten to their hotel where Xanxus had booked a suit with two bedrooms, and of course Levi had booked a room at the same hotel but he wasn't on the same floor since he didn't have the money for a suit. He groaned as he heard Levi knock on the door on the suit for the twelfth time, he obviously had no plans on giving up. He got up from the armchair he was sitting in and looked at the phone on the table, if he had any idea how it worked he would have called security to take him away. He really had to learn how to use technology but at the same time he really didn't want to, it was human stuff.  
"VOOOOOOOI! Give it up you old trash or I'll fucking kill you!" he yelled but it didn't help at all, the knocking continued without even the slightest break. "Voi, the boss is trying to sleep. Do you really want to disturb him and risk him getting mad at you?" the shark yelled with a big smirk on his lips, knowing for sure that it'd work this time, which it did since the knockings immediately stopped. Of course what he had said was a lie since Xanxus was working on his laptop.  
"Scum, make me some coffee." Squalo flinched since he obviously had no idea how to make coffee, he walked over to the phone, picked it and threw it against Xanxus who grabbed it without even looking at it.  
"Call room service, trash. I don't know how the coffee thing works, you know I was homeless until recently, what would I do with one of those?" Xanxus shrugged and called room service, saying what he wanted.  
"Do you want something, shark?" the older man asked, Squalo shook his head at once. "Nothing more and hurry up, scum!" he ended the call and put the phone on the desk in front of him.  
After half an hour the room service came, Squalo walked over to the door and opened it. A trolley was rolled inside by the room service guy and Levi was following him.  
"VOO-" Levi covered the sharks mouth and shoved him outside.  
"I'll take over for you this week, so bye." He slammed the door shut. Squalo stared at the closed door, great, he was going to get killed for leaving and yelling to tell them to open the door was only going to get him killed, Xanxus had made it clear that he didn't want to be disturbed. The door was opened by Levi who shoved the room service guy out and Squalo got a key thrown at him, he caught it and looked at it. Key to room 207, great, he rolled his eyes and walked down to the second floor. He unlocked the door and looked around, noting the difference between the suit and this room, it seriously had to be the cheapest room on the hotel. It was ice cold inside and the room was dark and gloomy, only containing a bed and a door to the bathroom, the window was cracked as well. Squalo started shivering immediately and grabbed the blanket on the bed, covering himself in it to hopefully get a little warmer. He laid down on the bed and snuggled into a ball, wondering if he should go buy one of those warm drinks human drank, coffee, chocolate or something like that.

He sat up, his wallet and bag was on his room in the suit, darn it!

"Boss, here's your coffee." Levi poured coffee into a cup and gave it to him, Xanxus took it without moving his eyes from his laptop and drank it all in one gulp, he reached out the cup to get more. Levi poured some more coffee into the cup. "There you go, boss." The ugly man smiled and then put away the coffee pot down on the trolley again and took the plate of food. "Here is your food, boss." He handed Xanxus, who still didn't look up from the laptop, the plate.  
"Shut up, scum." The boss said harshly as he started eating. He put away the plate when he was done.  
"Do you need help with something, boss?" Levi asked, hoping that he'd be able to help with something big which would make Xanxus give him more attention.  
"I told you to shut up, scum! And what's with the boss crap? You usually call me trash and I'm not even your boss!" he took out the gun from his jacket and pointed at Levi's head, his eyes widened when he saw Levi, the glare got even more filled with rage that it already was, no wonder he was so clingy and said boss the whole time. "Where the hell is the fucking shark, Leviathan?"  
"I don't know boss, he... He left without a word." The ugly man lied with a shrug. "You should fire or kill hi-" he stopped talking because of the sound of breaking glass from one of the bedrooms. Xanxus got up from the chair and walked over to the bedroom with quick steps. He opened the door with a slam only to see a very pale shark and blue lips who were digging through his bag while shivering like hell. The window was broken and the shark had gotten some glass into his arm but he hadn't noticed since he was focusing on whatever he was looking for.  
"Shark, what the hell are you doing?" Xanxus asked with a raised eyebrow, he wasn't even glaring but Squalo didn't notice. He replied to the question while he kept looking through the bag but all that came out sounded like nonsense because he stammered out all the words. He pulled out a sweater and managed to put it on as Levi entered the room.  
"VOOOOOOOOI!" he grabbed the closest thing he could find and threw it at ugly man.  
"Scum, get out!" Xanxus roared as he looked at the shark while guessing what had happened.  
"Squalo get out!" Levi said with a smirk on his lips, Xanxus lifted his gun and aimed at Levi again.  
"I meant you, scum, if you don't I'll kill you on the spot and if you appear before me again while we're here you'll have no job to return to!" Levi flinched and ran outside, knowing that he wasn't joking.  
Squalo got up, walking towards the bed on shivering legs and fell down on it. Xanxus walked over to the bed and sat down, looking down at the shivering shark, it was just not possible to freeze this much. Sure, it was cold outside but it wasn't cold enough to become this pale, he then glanced at the broken window. The dark haired man sighed, picked Squalo up and walked over to his own room, to put him down and pull the blanket over him. He picked up the phone and called the reception about the broken window.  
"S-so cold..." Squalo mumbled and pulled the blanket tighter around him, Xanxus smirked and put an arm on each side of the shark and gave him a forceful kiss when he pulled away the man underneath him looked very confused.  
"I'm going to warm you up, trash." Was all the boss said and leaned down to kiss him again while pulling up his sweater which only made the shark, who had no idea what was going on, even more confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm never going to write something like this again _ *goes to die in failure (mostly) and embarrassment*  
Short chapter but I just remembered that I had to write on my Naruto fanfic :-X *totally forgot about it*

Um.. Please try to enjoy my failure and review ^^'

* * *

The shark looked at Xanxus, still feeling very confused since he had absolutely no idea on what was happening. He tried to look back on what he had learned about humans, he didn't have the slightest memory of warming up by this method, he had heard of being pretty much naked and lie close to each other under a blanket but this didn't seem to be it.

His thoughts were interrupted as the older man nibbled on his neck and he let out a week moan, he blushed deeply and covered his mouth with his hand.  
"W-what are you doing?" he mumbled as he tried not to moan again when Xanxus bit his neck again but slightly harder this time. Was he going to get eaten? No, that wasn't it either, there was something in the back of his head that tried to get out but something wasn't quite right.

Xanxus laughed and pulled Squalo's shirt and sweater off completely.  
"Isn't it obvious shark?" he asked as he massaged one of Squalo's nipples with his index finger which made Squalo let out another moan.

Squalo bit his lip, so this was something really obvious? Now he just felt really stupid. Xanxus lowered his head and bit the nipple he wasn't playing with.  
"V-Vooi! I'm feeling warmer anyway, so... You can stop..." he tried as the blush on his face became deeper.

Xanxus raised his head to look if Squalo really was serious when saying that and it really seemed like it, this could only mean that the shark was still an innocent little virgin. He smirked, he was going to take this man's virginity, ruin his innocence and completely make the shark his.  
"Shut up trash, I'm far from done with you." He said and took of his own shirt as well, revealing his scarred and quite muscular chest.

The shark's eyes widened slightly and without him noticing he reached for Xanxus' chest to touch it, the dark haired man smirked in amusement when Squalo's hand reached his chest and started discovering it a little bit, the innocent shark was slowly disappearing already. He unzipped Squalo's pants and pulled them down and at that point Squalo finally understood what the hell was going on.

Squalo used the hand he had to try to shove the man above him in panic, he has never done this, not even during mating season and absolutely NOT with a male. He just hadn't felt like it and he had never heard of two males doing it. And what if he was like those freakish seahorses and the male becomes the pregnant one?

Xanxus sighed slightly when Squalo started resisting but he had pretty much expected this from the start anyway. He leaned down and gave Squalo a forceful kiss, making the shark completely forget about his panic attack. Instead he opened his mouth to let Xanxus shove his tongue in to deepen the kiss.

The scarred man pulled down the younger man's pants down completely without breaking the kiss just to make sure he wouldn't try to escape again. He had already decided that he was going to do this and nothing would make him back down.  
"Shark, don't try to resist me now, I would have backed down if you had tried to from the start but it's too late now." He mumbled into the silver haired man's hair.

Squalo nodded and bit his lip, if he really was like those seahorse freaks and he'd become pregnant he'd be left to take care of the kid as soon as the mating season for humans are over. And again his thoughts were interrupted because of Xanxus who was now sucking one on of his nipples while one of his hands had slipped in under his underpants.  
"N-no, what are you doing?" he asked feeling really shy because of the other man's actions that he still quite didn't understand.

Squalo was starting to feel something down in his groin and it wasn't because of Xanxus touching him there, he bit his lip to not let out another moan, they sounded too embarrassing even though it seemed like Xanxus didn't care about them.

When he felt his underpants get pulled down he forced himself to not struggle against it in embarrassment, as Xanxus has said, it was too late to stop him now so it'd be pointless. He looked at Xanxus, wondering what was going to happen now.

When he felt something press against his butt, his eyes widened in shock and he stared at Xanxus until he felt a finger enter him which made him close his eyes and bit his lip.  
"W-what the hell!" he muttered and tried to adjust to the feeling.

"I'm just stretching you out a bit since it's your first time but I could skip it if you want to." Xanxus muttered, he could barely wait to do it properly, this shark was too alluring for his own good.

"VOOOOI! Hell no!" the shark yelled and felt the panic come back, he didn't want it to hurt, at least not too much.

"Then stop complaining and try to not struggle too much, it'll only hurt more that way." Xanxus sighed, he really had no idea why he was trying so hard to make him happy. Usually he'd never go through this much trouble. He wasn't really the type to kiss or anything, he wanted it quick and didn't really care much for his partners pleasure. He frowned, what if the shark would be the one ending up owning him instead?

Squalo didn't reply and just bit his lip to not moan when Xanxus slowly started moving his finger back and forth, soon a second one entered him and he couldn't help but let out a sigh of pleasure. A warm comfortable feeling was slowly spreading through his body, he liked it but at the same time he was really scared of it, it was new.

Soon the fingers were removed and he felt something else, bigger and warmer, entering his body instead, his eyes widened in shock, he hadn't been excepting something like this at all! It hurt, like hell!  
"P-please pull out!" he whimpered and grabbed the bed sheets in a tight grip and felt a tear escaping his eye.

"You'll get adjusted to it soon, scum..." Xanxus mumbled into Squalo's ear and then gave him a kiss, hoping it'd distract him from the pain, at least a little bit. Squalo let go off the sheets and put them around Xanxus back instead while kissing him back. Just as Xanxus had said, he slowly got adjusted to it but it didn't disappear completely but he didn't care, or rather he couldn't focus on it since Xanxus soon started moving which pretty quick made him focus on the pleasure. He had never felt anything like this.

After awhile they both came and Xanxus pulled out, lying down next to the shark, both of them were panting and had gotten quite worn out from the sex, Squalo turned away his head to not stare at Xanxus and frowned, he had no idea on how he was supposed to act afterwards. He hadn't done any research, why would he have? He was here to kill humans but yet he had just... He blushed and bit his lip, he was an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter~ Won't write any more today unless I get some super awesome idea but I hope I don't I'm going to spend the day on my oldest sister as it's her 25th birthday today 3

My brain doesn't like to plan my fanfics like it should *getting ideas on what to write later but no in the next chapter* ^^'

Anyway, please enjoy and review ^_^

* * *

Squalo walked around in the suit awkwardly, he had no idea what to do and it kind of hurt while walking, he had done something he absolutely shouldn't have done, it was unforgivable! Xanxus had left him lying there in bed to take a shower and then left the suit without a word, leaving his bodyguard behind with the words 'Don't leave the suit, scum!', some bodyguard he was.

The shark had taken a long shower in hope of showering away the feeling of betraying his kind, sharks, by doing such a thing with a human, he'd never be forgiven if anyone knew about it, the shower had failed.

The masculine smell of Xanxus was still in his hair, he shuddered in pleasure, he liked it and he understood why Lev- ... Forbidden thoughts, again! He had to stop, get it out of his system, if it weren't for the fact that the ocean were ice cold he'd just jump down in it and go back home to never be seen of Xanxus again. He couldn't book a plane home either, he had no idea how to do that plus he had used all his money this month on the damn apartment and warmer clothes for this trip.

The door to the suit got slammed open and Squalo turned his head with wide eyes to stare at Xanxus who had something black and fluffy in his hands, the shark raised an eyebrow and looked at the taller man with a puzzled look.  
"I bought some earmuffs for you, you don't look like a cap person, and you didn't have any when you got here, so wear these and don't fucking freeze to death when we go outside later!" Xanxus said with his usual angry voice, he got a nod as a reply.

Squalo was surprised at this gesture, he didn't think he'd get something like this but it was probably because Squalo would cause too much problem otherwise but it was still weird and unexpected, he grabbed the earmuffs when Xanxus threw them at him and looked at them, understanding what they were good for now, he had seen some in the store he went shopping but had just ignored them since they looked strange.

Xanxus looked around in the suit with a frown, he still didn't see any plate except the one he had eaten from earlier.  
"You still haven't eaten? You need to eat if you want to do your job properly shark and since we recently fucked you definitely need to eat!" Xanxus said angrily and glared down at the silver haired man who was at the moment poking the fluffy earmuffs but had frozen solid when Xanxus started talking.

"Um... Sure, I'll go out and eat right now..." the shark mumbled and put the earmuffs over his ears and grabbed the winter coat he had dumped on a chair when they had arrived, he bit his lip, this was going to be hard, either no food for two weeks or he had to take longer baths in the really cold ocean than he had planned.

Xanxus were about to say something but the shark quickly walked out through the door before he could say anything, he had to be out for about an hour to make it look like he really had been eating so in the meantime he could always go do some research on human's mating season, he really needed more info about that so he could avoid further trouble, even though it seemed like a waste.

One and a half hour later, when he had returned to the suit, Squalo was deep in thought, humans didn't have mating seasons, they just did it for the sake of it or when they felt that they wanted babies and for that to happen it had to be a male and female, he felt relived but at the same time irritating, this meant that Xanxus might try to do it again.

He could always try to act like Levi, Xanxus had made it pretty clear that he didn't want Levi but then there was the fact that he could have wanted to Squalo for the way he looked, Squalo frowned deeply and didn't hear Xanxus talking to him when he entered his room, closing the door behind him.

His thoughts were interrupted because it was freaking cold inside the room, he let out a scream in shock and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He stared into the empty space in front of him  
"I tried to warn you, shark. I called again but they said they won't get a replacement window until tomorrow." Xanxus muttered from his spot in an armchair with the eyes glued to the TV, despite the glare that never seemed to leave those eyes, he looked really bored.

Squalo glared at Xanxus without replying and then turned his head to the TV when he heard something that sounded like a painful scream for help, his eyes narrowed and he stared at the TV in disgust, shark hunting.  
"I'm going to take a nap!" he muttered and headed into his room, slamming the door behind him, he'd rather freeze to death in here than sit out there to see that horrible torture.

He stood in there for a few seconds before he quickly walked out again since he immediately started shivering and freezing.  
"VOOOOI! Screw that, I'm taking a bath instead!" he marched past the TV without even glancing at it, entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut, completely ignoring the confused glare he got from Xanxus.

The shark turned on the water, the hottest they had, ripped his clothes of and climbed down into the big bathtub, immediately starting to feel warm again, warm water was the best.

When he heard the TV suddenly getting quiet outside his eyes widened as he realized he had forgotten to lock the door, he quickly got up and threw himself at the door, locking it, to make sure Xanxus didn't get the idea to enter. He had given in once and once was one time too many, he wasn't going to do it with anyone ever again, human or shark, it didn't matter, never again!

He went back to the bathtub and relaxed with a satisfied smile on his lips, he turned the water off and leaned against the bathtub wall, slowly drifting off to another world, the world of sleep.

After a short while his eyes opened and he sat up in a hurry and started coughing violently to get out the water in his lungs, the obvious thought that he had to keep moving for him to breath in water hadn't occurred to him when he fell asleep, he had just felt too comfortable. If he wanted his body to work like a shark's in water he had to move like one, it was obvious!

He got up from the bathtub, not wanting to bath anymore, got dressed and left the bathroom only to see Xanxus working again, he was really doing his best to get that revenge, not letting anything get in the way for it, not relations or anything which made the shark realize that he wasn't going to let anything stop or distract him either.

"Room service!" someone knocked on the door and Squalo went to open it, outside stood a short man in the hotel's official uniform. "Here's the coffee that was ordered." He said and made a gesture towards the pot on the trolley beside him, Squalo glared down on the coffee pot on the trolley and then glared at the short staff member.

"VOOOOI! Get new coffee and make sure there's nothing weird in it or I'll make you drink it yourself, trash!" he yelled and kicked the trolley away, when it came to water he was an expert on smelling what was in it and he knew for certain that that coffee didn't smell of only coffee, he had spent hour of smelling coffee since it almost seemed to be some kind of drug for pretty much all adults. "And take the dirty dishes inside with you!"

"R-right away, sir!" the staff member replied and hurried into the room while Squalo was observing every move he made, he was soon out of the suit and hurrying towards the elevator, Squalo closed the door and sat down in an armchair.

"Shark, sign these papers." Xanxus ordered and dumped a few papers on the table in front of Squalo while giving him a really angry glare, Squalo raised an eyebrow and looked down at the paper on the top, resignation.

"You want me to fucking quit, trash!" he frowned deeply, this had to be because they had slept together he had read that people having some kind of relationship while working together often ended up with big problems.

No answer, Squalo looked at the next paper, reason for resigning: 'Unhappy with my boss' behaviour', Squalo frowned and looked at the next one which was a job application which made him work directly under Xanxus instead, it was already signed by Xanxus and the only thing missing was his own.  
"Vooooi! Why do I need to sign these? Working like this works fine, trash!" Squalo muttered, not wanting to go through any extra trouble, Xanxus made some noise that sounded like an irritated growl.

"You'll be without a job when I bring that old annoying man down, pus I don't like people working for him with me all the time, scum, now stop questioning me and just do as I say!" Xanxus said and picked up a vase filled with flowers, throwing at Squalo in anger.

Squalo ducked and let the vase hit the wall behind him instead, he glared at Xanxus, wondering if he really wanted to work for that damn fucking person who threw around stuff in anger for absolutely ridiculous reasons, he let out a sigh and walked over to the door when he heard someone call out room service again.

Squalo glared down at the woman who had replaced the short guy from earlier, the shark's guess what that he had been too scared to return, eyed the coffee but didn't smell anything weird from it so he took it and a cup, shut the door without a word.

Squalo handed over the coffee to Xanxus and then sat down to look at the papers he had received, wondering if he really wanted to keep working with this, but then if he didn't Xanxus would probably kill him, four options where two of them ended by getting killed since he'd either refuse to sign the resignation or simply signed the resignation but nothing else, or just go to the ocean to never be seen again, or just sign all the damn papers.

Xanxus suddenly stood up, reached for his jacket and headed for the door, Squalo glanced at the clock, they were supposed to go to one those meetings now. He quickly put the papers away and followed Xanxus to the door, grabbing his winter clothes on the way.

Later on night they both came back to the suit, the meeting had taken hours and then they wanted to celebrate the successful agreement about Xanxus buying their company by drinking until around 2 at night, stupid humans, though sitting there and drink was really nice and no one had tried to attack Xanxus, in other words a really successful night towards Xanxus' goal but not his.

Squalo threw of the jacket and earmuffs over a chair and sat down in the sofa and forced himself to not tremble even though he was freezing a lot, it was really super cold during the night, he took a pillow and laid down, pulling a quilt over himself, so he could pretend that he was going to sleep.

Xanxus stared at the shark, wondering if he should tell him to sleep in his room but decided not to, he really had no idea why he even considered it, maybe because Squalo wasn't such a suck up like all the others that was working for him, he frowned and walked to his room to sleep, leaving Squalo on sofa.

After one hour Squalo heard heavy breaths in the next room which told him that Xanxus finally had gone to sleep, after another hour he sneaked out of the suit and the hotel, planning to go to the Ottawa river to get something to eat, he was starving and the proof of that was that he almost had gone crazy because of the smell of blood when someone had cut their finger on a paper during the meeting.

When he finally had reached the river, near a public toilet, he took of his winter clothes and put them in a small bag he had with him, he cautiously looked around before he dived down into the water, he found food really quickly ate quick like hell and then got up from the water.

He grabbed the bag and walked as quickly as he could to the public toilet, running was impossible since he was way too cold, he dried himself with a towel had put in there and put on new dry clothes and the winter clothes before he went back to the hotel again.

The shark quietly opened the door to the suit and almost got blinded by the light inside since it had been dark out in the corridor, he didn't remember he had turned on the lights before he left, he looked up only to see Xanxus sitting in an armchair. Squalo stood motionless for a couple of seconds before he realized that the other man must have fallen asleep, he quickly took of his outdoor clothes and then walked over to his boss.

"Voooi! Trash, wake up!" he said with a loud voice, deciding that yelling wouldn't be a good thing to do at the moment, Xanxus eyes open and he immediately started glaring at the shark.

"Where were you? I heard the door open and then you were gone." the dark haired man said coldly, not giving away any hint on why he wanted to know what the shark had been doing.

"I... I didn't find the sofa comfortable at all so I went for a walk and hoped I would get tired enough to fall asleep anyway." Squalo replied, hoping it sounded logical enough, Xanxus got up from the armchair, took a hard grip of Squalo wrist and pulled him along to Xanxus' bedroom.

The shark's eyes widened, he knew he was supposed to pull away and tell him to go to hell but it was too late, it had been too late since he met Xanxus the first time, he was captured and for some unknown reason he didn't want to break loose.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait, I got depressed and after I got 'better' school started :-X *should be sleeping, snuggles down in bed and goes to sleep*

I've noticed I'm kind of jumpy between time and place, I have to stop doing that but until now it's been because of the storyline XD

Please enjoy and review ;)

* * *

Squalo got up from the water and sighed as he transformed into a human, having to return here once a week was starting to annoy him really much and that fact annoyed him very much, he loved the ocean and just a few weeks ago he could barely wait to get back into it but it was still very tasty with proper food.

He got dressed quickly and sat down on the beach, but it sure was great to be home at his own special beach, when he had been to the ocean in Canada he had pretty much frozen to death and it had been really hard to find a hole in the ice, to tell the truth he hadn't even found one, the ice had broken under his feet.

He got up and walked over to the closest bus station, and used it to get home to his apartment, but he didn't even enter the building and instead took a walk to a park close by but he regretted it as soon as he entered it, a group of familiar crazy people were sitting by a table, making lots of noise by yelling and such.

"Ushishishi, I say that a cruise sounds the best. One of those bigger ones that poor people can't afford and with lots of staff so boss or Squalo won't kill them all of." A blond man said, Squalo had learned that his name was Bel but he had never talked to him, from what he had heard he was some mad genius who thought he was a prince, he raised an eyebrow at the conversation and sat down behind a tree to listen, they were up to something and he didn't trust them.

"But a plane takes way less time which will give them less time to kill people" Lussuria added with his annoying voice.

"Plus it's cheaper." The guy called Mammon said, Squalo didn't know much about him, he was usually quiet but when it came to money he always seemed eager to talk, he was in charge of buying stuff to the companies Xanxus owned and the bar.

"Buuuuut, Levi might try to get rid of Squalo and push him out from the plane even if it'll put himself and others in danger, if we take a cruise he won't get crushed on the ground or splash into the water and hurt himself to the degree where he won't be able to swim." Bel said, Squalo heard mumbling agreements, it seemed like it had been decided, question was why they were even planning this and where they were going.

"Where is Levi anyway?" Lussuria asked in his worried voice, probably having his hand pressed against his cheek and doing some weird kind of worried expression.

"Ushishishi... I don't know and I don't care, the less I see of that ugly man the better. Plus I don't want him to be here to decide where to go, he keeps saying we should go to some cold place. I mean sure, it's rather hot where we live but why should we go to some ice covered country for that?"

"Maybe he wants to go skiing." Lussuria said, Squalo's eyes widened and shivered, just the thought of going to another cold place made him relive the moment he had fallen down under the ice. He hadn't even been able to get a proper meal, swim up to the surface and tried to warm up had been the only option he had wanted to at that time.

He stood up and left, he wanted to go home, it seemed really cold all of a sudden, he glanced at the group by the table, who said they could even force him to follow them, he could always refuse and just stay home.

When he reached the exit of the park he froze for a short second when he was a familiar dark octopus hairstyle and jumped up in the tree closest to him, he sat in silence and waited for Levi to pass the tree by a few meters so he could jump down again.

"Lady, why are you sitting in the tree?" a little girl asked and looked up at Squalo from the ground, standing about one meter in front of him, Squalo put is forefinger in front of his mouth, hoping that the girl would understand to be quiet but she kept talking. "My parents have told me it's dangerous to climb trees, if I'm not allowed to you shouldn't climb ei-."

"VOOOOOOOOOI! I'm a man fucking brat and I'm an adult and know what the hell I'm doing, NOW SHUT UP or I'll fucking kill..." he covered his mouth, he had just been yelling, hiding from Levi was pointless now and the damn brat was crying really loudly.

He took out a hair band and put his hair in ponytail before he pulled up the hood on his shirt and took a quick jump to another tree, jumping down from there and walked away, noting that Levi was too stupid to notice it, a smirk spread across his lips, his plan was successful.

On the way home he stopped by the store to buy a clock to hang up on the wall, buying a watch seemed stupid since he'd forget to take it off and it'd feel down on the bottom of the sea and get broken when he dived into the water.

"SHARK!" Squalo flinched when he heard his boss' voice and stared at the very angry man beside the entrance door, he looked angrier than usual, he didn't say anything but instead just stood there and observed Xanxus while waiting for the explanation on why he was there. "I called your phone and you didn't answer, you piece of trash!"

Phone? What phone was he talking about, he didn't have one, Squalo raised his eyebrow and then suddenly remembered that he had gotten one on his second day of work.  
"I was charging it..." he muttered, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do with it anyway, it was a very strange device, it had been playing some random tune a few times since he had gotten it but he hadn't understood how to make it stop. "What did you want?"

"The meeting tomorrow afternoon will occur early in the morning instead, and now that I'm here we may as well have some fun." Xanxus smirked and looked at Squalo who got a faint blush on his cheeks but then suddenly bit his lip and shook his head.

"We can't, I had a break in..." he mumbled in hidden panic, he barely had any furniture and a cut up gigantic water bed plus the table was still bloody from eating breakfast this morning, if Xanxus entered there was a huge risk that he'd figure something out, that man was too smart for his own good.

"I'm sure the bed is still usable." Xanxus muttered. "We could always use the floor otherwise." He said with a teasing voice.

"I said no." Squalo muttered and crossed his arms but his hand soon moved to the sword on his back, pulling it out from scythe. "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Get the hell away, scum!" he sprinted towards Xanxus and then took a jump just a meter in front of him.

Xanxus heard something that sounded like something falling down and turned his head to see a cut of arm holding a gun on the ground, soon the person who has gotten his arm cut of started yelling before he fell down and broke his neck, Xanxus raised his head and looked up at Squalo who was sitting at the balcony railing at the first floor.

"Good work, shark, I except nothing less from you." Xanxus said when Squalo jumped down in front of him, still holding the sword in his hand.

"No need to compliment me, boss, I was just doing my jo-." The shark was cut off by Xanxus who pressed his lips against and shoved him into the wall, he slowly dropped the sword and then hesitantly moved his hands to Xanxus chest as he started finding the shirt as something that was in the way.

"Give me the code number to the entrance or I'll do you right." Xanxus said with a husky voice, Squalo muttered it into his ear before he was picked up from the ground.

"V-vooi! Let me down, you fucking moron! I don't want people to think of me like some fucking worthless piece of shit!" he yelled and hit Xanxus who started laughing and put him down.

Squalo cursed and picked up the sword from the ground before following the taller man inside with a grim look on his face, he was still embarrassed of the being picked up, it was like he didn't weigh a thing.

The shark took out the keys and unlocked the door, allowing Xanxus inside and then closed the door, locking it after him.  
"I'm going to take a shower before this blood is able to dry on my hair." Squalo mumbled and walked towards the bathroom and noted Xanxus following him, he smirked and entered the bathroom door close behind them.

"Nothing seems to be taken from in here, but your hallway looked very empty." Xanxus muttered, grabbed hold of Squalo's hair and pulled the shark towards him.

"I told you they took most stuff and don't pull my hair so fucking hard!" He replied and turned his head to kiss Xanxus while putting the sword on a bench.

Xanxus didn't answer but instead threw of the jacket he had over his shoulders and then started unbuttoning his shirt while kissing his shark back.

When they were both undressed Xanxus pushed the shark into the shower and turned on the water to make sure the blood disappeared, he didn't want to ruin that long and perfect white hair, if they didn't wash it off now it was a big risk they'd have to cut it off and he liked pulling it.

When the blood was gone Xanxus entered Squalo without second thought, getting tired of waiting and didn't feel like preparing him or waiting anymore, he had barely managed to control himself outside but he had managed to calm down.

Squalo moaned loudly and put his arms around Xanxus neck before the scarred man lifted him up, he still felt like a traitor while doing this but he only felt guilt when they weren't doing it, he completely forgot the guilt when they were doing it as he could only focus on the pleasure.

Xanxus cursed and took a harder grip around the shark's waist, he was going to leave bruises but the shark hadn't seemed to mind last time, he actually seemed to enjoy it which was good, he had problems with controlling his strength while doing it, they were the perfect match.

Squalo groaned when he woke up the next morning, the places where Xanxus had touched him yesterday was sore and had left bruises, and the places where had gotten bitten by the neck would probably have real bloody bite marks.

He moved his hand to his neck to confirm it, he rolled his eyes as he felt the wounds, he had some fucking problem for liking it but the wounds were a pain in the ass afterwards, he muttered and got up from the bed, he had to find some shirt that would cover the wounds by the neck before leaving for the meeting or letting Levi see them.

He found a shirt with a polo neck but didn't put it on and put on some matching trousers, before walking to the kitchen and grabbing a fish in an aquarium, this way he didn't need to go get food every day, he ate it by the table.

He watched his away the blood from his face and stared at the table, he had to get something to cover the blood on it, he was lucky that Xanxus hadn't even looked into the kitchen or the bedroom, after they had done it in the bathroom twice he had left.

He shrugged and pulled on the polo neck shirt before going outside, to make sure he wouldn't be late for the meeting Xanxus had talked about earlier he decided to take the damn bus for the first time but just as he was about to head out he heard the phone ringing.

He muttered and ran over to the phone and stared on it, hoping it'd tell him how to use it, why hadn't he gotten a user manual with this thing?! Then he saw it, a place where it said answer! He pressed there, not sure if it'd work but the ringing stopped sp probably it did work, he raised the phone to his ear, wondering what to do now.

If it weren't for the fact that he heard breathing, at least he thought he did, he couldn't be completely sure, he would've thought the phone was dead. "Squalo, I finally got a hold out of you, I've been trying for two weeks!" Squalo's heart skipped a beat when he heard the voice of his old man that he had worked for. "Why haven't you reported in? That was in the contract."

"I resigned since I got another job." The shark explained and pulled out the charger and then ran outside, not feeling like wasting time anymore. "Or well, it's the same job but for another person." He explained before the 9th could ask what job it was.

"Superbi, do you remember all the papers you signed before you started working?" the old man asked carefully, Squalo raised an eyebrow and started going through all the papers mentally before he answered that he did. "One of them were lifelong and would apply even if you resigned, do you remember which one?" Squalo froze, knowing exactly which one, he let out a laugh.

"Of course I remember which one." He said and leaned against a tree when he came to the bus stop, he had completely forgotten it to know, that was really stupid. "Why would you even ask? Do you think I broke it?"

"I got information from a reliable source that you did, but consider this a warning, if I hear anything again you'll know what's going to happen." Then there was a beep, Squalo looked at phone, the call was over and he shuddered as he didn't look forward to this at all but there really wasn't much he could do.

He stared at the phone with a grimace as he started pressing buttons and just got more confused, he still barely had any idea how this thing worked, he looked up against the corner of the street as he felt the smell of perfume coming closer, a woman in her twenties rounded the corner and headed for the bus stop and Squalo put on a smile on his lips.

"Excuse me, miss." He said, still with the smile on his lips, she looked up at him as she stopped close by. "I'm not really good with electronics and I just got this phone, so I'm not really sure how it works. You see, I lived in a place without reception and so until recently so I've never had one of those before..."

"What can I help you with?" she smiled weakly, not really sure if he was some creepy pervert or a completely normal guy, you could never be completely sure.

"I have to call my boss but I don't know how to get this thing to work. He said his number was in here but, I..." he frowned and looked at the phone again. The woman walked over, looked at the phone and shook her head, he had accidentally managed to open the games and started some weird looking game.

"What's his name?" she asked as she pressed some buttons, Squalo answered her and then got the phone. "It's calling now so just bring the phone to your ear and wait for him to answer." She explained with a smile and then walked away to sit on a bench by the bus stop sign.

Squalo muttered quietly as he waited for an answer, he hated to ask for help and worst thing was that this device was such a common thing to use which made him feel even worse. After a short while he heard an irritated grunt.

"Voooi, boss, I'm sorry but I have to move and stop working." he said as it was the first lie that came to his head. "Why, you ask? ... Because they think I'm too loud and I... I have a girlfriend in south Italy that I'm going to move to..." he said as he looked at the woman who had helped him with the phone, he came up with lies as he looked around.

He was very nervous since he knew that Xanxus was very hard to trick begin with and because he really didn't want to lie to this man, and it wasn't because of his boss' temper, it was because it made him feel sick, which was weird, he didn't mind lying to others. There was silence for a long time.

"I won't let you move away, I'll lock you into a cage if you try to." The answer came, Squalo's eyes widened, this man was crazy.

"I'm almost at the airport, good luck on trying to stop me, fucking trash!" he yelled and turned off the call by pressing the red button. He ran onto the bus, not caring where it was going, he just knew that he had to get away from here, away from Xanxus.


	6. Chapter 6

I finished writing this weeks ago but as I wrote it on paper in school I had to write it all again and I was lazy :-X Then when I finished a week ago my computer collapsed because of a virus so I had to do it over again D: But I rewrote it at the same time as I'm much more satisfied with this than what I wrote at first XD

So enjoy ;)

Oh, and some credit goes to my Italian teacher for helping me with the Italian sentence I used *only been studying for about two months*

* * *

As soon as he had entered the bus he asked for a ticket that would take him to the last stop and sat down as close to the exit as possible, he had to have an escape route close by in case someone found him.

The shark sighed and thought back to the day he had met Xanxus' dad and gotten hired by him as Xanxus' bodyguard.

"_This must seem like an odd hiring requirement but I need you to sign this." The 9__th__ said with a gentle smile on his lips, it looked disgusting in Squalo's eyes. Gentle people are weak, they think they're powerful for having many friends but those friends are just as gentle and weak, completely worthless.  
If you want to survive you can't be kind and gentle, that would make you open and vulnerable.  
He read through the contract with a raised eyebrow, the whole thing was absurd and laughable, and he saw no real reason to sign it. He'd never do such a thing anyway. Have sex with the person he's going to protect, the son of his employer, a male, a human.  
Humans are disgusting, he would rather get killed and eaten in a shark fin soup than do such a humiliating thing.  
"Why?" He asked, a completely natural question in a situation like this. "Why do I have to sign this?" he added with disgust in his voice, what kind of person did the man in front of him think he were?!  
"I've heard from one of my employees that there's a man on my son's bar that is... interested in him." The old man begun, the smile was gone but there were still signs of gentleness and weakness in his eyes, Squalo shuddered in disgust. "My biological sons are dead, I want grandchildren even though we won't be related by blood, so I want to limit the options of him choosing a man as his partner." The smile had appeared as he had mentioned grandchildren, the shark hold back a grimace, knowing that it'd be way too rude and could risk the job.  
He glanced down on the contract that was lying on the table, there was really no reason to not sign it either, he saw no reason to why he shouldn't.  
The shark lifted the pen and signed it, he were never going to have sex with a human, absolutely not a weak one that needs protection._

The silver haired man couldn't have been more wrong back then, Xanxus was far from being weak, and they have sex, but there was no possible way he could have known that back then.

An explosion was heard from outside and the bus started shaking dangerously until it finally stopped, the driver looked in the back mirror and suddenly looked terrified and Squalo sighed, he didn't need to check to see what had happened, it was obvious, the crazy boss had found him somehow.

He stood up, walked to the exit and waited for the door to open, nothing happened, and he glared at the driver who was still paralyzed in fright, the shark growled and kicked the door open then jumped out to meet raging man outside.

"Seriously, you'd go as far as shooting the tires on the bus?" he crossed his arms in disbelief while frowning deeply, annoyed at the fact that he hadn't gotten very far before he had found. "How did you find me, boss?"

Xanxus stood quiet while giving Squalo a glare that would have been able to kill on the spot if glares could kill, the shark wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not because he was going to be in so much trouble for trying to leave, he shuddered, for some fucked up reason he almost looked forward to it.

"Tracker on your phone, I have one on all the work phones I've given to employees in case some of the trashes would try something like that." Xanxus growled out, Squalo felt a pit in his stomach that was created from guilt and tried to comfort himself with the thought that he at least had a reason to leave but there was no way he was going to tell Xanxus about the contract he had signed.

Yet another weird feeling, he felt guilt for it even though he had done nothing wrong! This man made Squalo feel so many things he shouldn't feel, the shark shuddered in self-disgust, he was starting to get weak.

"Get into the car!" Xanxus ordered, Squalo didn't respond and kept standing where he was as he was too deep in thought to notice his boss talking but his mind woke up as Xanxus threw him over his shoulder and then threw him into the car while muttering in Italian. "Non puoi scappare."

_You can't escape. _Squalo frowned, while trying to figure out if the other man was serious or not but then remembered what Lussuria had told him some time before, whenever the boss spoke in Italian he was as serious as anyone could be, he glanced at Xanxus as he sat down on the driver seat, beside him, deciding to not have sex with Xanxus anymore but to tell him that was going to be impossible.

"I'm going to make sure you're never going to escape me again, shark." Squalo didn't bother to answer, he already knew it was true and he didn't want to escape, stupid shark, he had been captured in a cage like sharks at aquariums.


	7. Chapter 7 - Xanxus' POV

And new chapter :-X Sorry for the long wait T_T *should go kill myself for being such a horrible person* D:

Anyway, it's a special, kind of :-X It's from Xanxus point of view today :o

And I apologize for making it so short but I have another fanfic to update as well (my English teacher is reading it so it's kind of important) but I'll write a new one if I have any free time before my Christmas break or during my Christmas break ^^'

Enjoy

* * *

Xanxus felt something move next to him in the bed, his eyes opened widely and he quickly grabbed the guns underneath the pillows and aimed at whatever it was that was next to him in bed but lowered them when he saw the peaceful sleeping face of a certain silver haired employee next to him.

He had completely forgotten about the 'guest' he had pretty much kidnapped yesterday, he had been very reluctant the first few hours but had calmed down after a few hours and refused to say a single word since, Xanxus couldn't understand why, it was obvious that the shark didn't dislike being with him.

The dark haired man frowned and kissed Squalo who slowly opened his eyes and smiled, at first, and then his eyes had widened and shoved the older man away.

"What the hell is wrong with you, shark?!" he roared, he was angrier than usual even though he wasn't completely sure if he was angry at Squalo for rejecting him all of a sudden or at himself for letting him think that he had the other man in his possession and had been wrong about it, but then he had never been wrong before.

"I… I'm not some fucking woman even though your sick mind seems to be set on believing that I am! Go get a woman for fucks sake and leave me alone!" Squalo yelled and jumped out of bed, and started getting dressed.

Xanxus quickly grabbed the shark's arm and forced him down on the bed again, placing himself over him, he wasn't going to move until he knew what the hell was going on in that man's head.

"Why the hell would I want some pathetic woman? They're weak fragile and annoying." He said, not holding back the anger in his voice, Squalo opened his mouth to reply but Xanxus interrupted him. "And don't tell me you're not into men, I can prove the difference." He smirked, it could be true that the shark wasn't into me but it was obvious like hell that Squalo got turned on by Xanxus.

A deep blush spread across Squalo's face which Xanxus found adorable, for some reason it looked like both embarrassment and shame, that was odd but the shame had been there all along but the shark had ignored it after a few times.

Squalo hesitated before opening his mouth but he closed it just as fast, he didn't seem sure if he was supposed to talk or not. Xanxus lowered his head and give him a gentle kiss, which he didn't do often but it seemed kind of right in this situation.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice gave away that he still was angry but he didn't sound as terrifying this time.

"You… You can't have a child with me…" Squalo said slowly, his eyes were empty and he seemed to be somewhere all of sudden.

Xanxus eyes widened in surprise, did Squalo want a child? He found that odd, Squalo didn't seem like some kind of family person at all, why the hell would he want to have a child all of a sudden?!

"I don't know how to reply to that…" Xanxus answered with a frown, he wasn't really eager to have kids since they were annoying even though he supposed it'd be good to have an heir to his company of revenge but he wasn't desperate enough for that to dump the tempting shark for that. "Why would you bring that up? Do you want one?"

Squalo quickly shook his head but didn't say anything.

Xanxus let out a roar, the shark was hiding something from him, something that was trying to separate them, he wouldn't tolerate that. He probably could tolerate it if it were Squalo's own wish to separate them but it probably wasn't.

He leaned down again but this time he kissed the shark more forcefully, the man underneath him tried to resist him at first but gave in as the kiss got more intense, making Xanxus completely sure that it wasn't Squalo's wish to separate, he pulled away and stared at Squalo's blushing face which alone was enough to give the boss a turn on.

"Who's the damn bastard that put such ideas in your head?" he asked, trying to keep himself calm.

Squalo sighed and turned his head towards the window in Xanxus' room, hopefully he was going to tell Xanxus this time, he was starting loose his patience.

"Your father did… he made me sign some contract about not being with you and all kinds of stuff since he really wanted grandchildren to play with or something…" he said, biting his lip. Xanxus looked down at his shark while thinking about his way too weird old man that he would have to deal with later because of this.

"I'll deal with him later, don't worry." Xanxus said and then kissed Squalo who looked uncertain but that expression quickly got replaced by a lustful expression since lots of stress problems and stress had been lifted from his shoulders.

The shark moaned loudly when Xanxus finally entered him and he grabbed hold of the bed sheets, the scarred man smiled for himself when he saw how Squalo reacted to him, for some reason this only made him want to see more even though the shark didn't really do anything special, but compared to his earlier 'conquers' the shark was way more enchanting.

When they both came, Xanxus collapsed down on top of the shark and breathed heavily for a while, it had seemed more intimate than normal for some reason, maybe because the shark seemed less stressed than normal.

The boss really had to find out the reason behind Squalo's shame but that had to be later, he had to solve the problem he had just found out about first, he got off of the silver haired man and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going…?" Squalo asked after Xanxus had gotten dressed, the taller man turned his head and Squalo's eyes widened slightly, he probably looked angrier than he realized.

"I have to care of the interrupting scum." He said, then he left the room with quick steps, heading outside and slammed the door shut since the auto lock would keep the door closed until he got home, you needed a code to unlock it from the inside and a card plus another code to unlock it from the outside.


	8. Chapter 8

A new chapter, rather short again... I apologize for that but things haven't really been going my way lately... I started writing on a new chapter (this chapter) but Microsoft Word stopped working because it refuses to upgrade from the trial and I hadn't saved it so it was gone forever ._. And now it appears that my train to my mother, grandparents and friends (whom I haven't met since April) might be cancelled :'(

Anyway, enjoy ^^

* * *

_The shark jumped out of the water with a powerful_ _movement and landed on the ground as a human, he reached for his bag to get a towel and a change of clothes since he couldn't walk around in pouring wet clothes._

_He took out the towel and put it over his head just as he heard the a click of someone putting a magazine in a gun, he heard that sound lots of times by know. Squalo raised his head and his eyes met two red eyes that were full of fury._

_He flinched, his eyes widened and he felt himself panic, he also felt a pain deep in his heart that he had never felt before. Maybe had been shot already, yeah, that was probably it, his heart hurt because he was dying._

_He looked down at chest to see the bleeding wound but there was no wound there, yet._

_"I'm going to kill you." the man a few meters away from him said and raised his guns, pointing in Squalo's direction. The shark looked up at Xanxus, waiting for the shot, and then he heard a loud BAM and everything went black._

The shark sat up in the bed while screaming at the top of his lungs. After he had looked around and realized it had been a nightmare he took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

That nightmare had surely taught him something, don't ever let Xanxus find out that his actually a shark, definitely not a smart decision. He glanced against the clock at the bedside table, he had been asleep for four hours.

He sighed and got out of bed, quickly changing his clothes. He looked at the clock again, Xanxus had been away for very long time, which made him slightly worried since but at the same time he knew the other man was okay since he wouldn't let any 'scums' take him down.

The shark walked out of the room, deciding to take a look on the apartment while waiting for the other man's return. There wasn't anything personal to be found, just high class furniture, which Xanxus seemed to like since he had that in the office at the bar as well.

No photos, not even of himself or his father, even though the father part was understandable, his father wasn't the kind of person that Xanxus seemed to dislike. But when he finally reached the living room, he noticed the frames with photographs in them.

He walked over to the drawer they were standing on, in the first photograph there was snow white liger cub playing around with a ball, Squalo smiled weakly, it was cute. The he noticed a name on the frame, Bester.

The other two photographs contained the same liger but at different ages. Squalo looked at the photographs with raised eyebrows, so Xanxus did have a soft side, for a dangerous animal apparently.

He smiled softly before the thought "Sharks are a completely other thing though." made his way into his head, he sighed. Then suddenly he heard the door unlock and he immediately walked to the hall and looked at Xanxus walk in with a dark look.

"How did it go?" he asked carefully even though he guessed it hadn't gone the way Xanxus wanted to since he seemed to be in a _really_ bad mood.

"Adopt kids..." the taller man muttered, Squalo's eyes widened and he tried to imagine Xanxus as one of the fathers he had seen sometimes while being outside. Smiling happily, hugging his child and buying ice cream for it... The image made him shudder in disgust. "I'll adopt one that's old enough for school and send it away on a boarding school, then it can be with the old man on the longer vacations."

The shark looked at the scarred man while frowning slightly, he really seemed to be set on keeping the shark here, maybe he wouldn't mind if he actually was a shark... … But no, not something he wanted to risk.

"What is it?" Xanxus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The shorter man flinched and tried to figure out something to say without making it sound like he was hiding what he actually was thinking of.

"I don't think it'll be good to let he kid stay at your old man's place, he might become a weakling like him." Squalo said quickly, pleased with his quick get away since it sounded logical.

Xanxus frowned and looked even angrier than earlier, nothing was going the way he wanted apparently.

"Well, I don't need to worry about that now, the deal was in one year if I'm still with you, another man or if I'm single." Xanxus said with his regular angry voice, hoping that the 9th will die before that so he won't have to adopt any annoying children.

* * *

Random turn out :o Mohahahaha! 8D


End file.
